


Dragonlords Grow Horns?!

by fxndom_hoe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (oop did i say that?), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fuck Destiny, Good Mordred (Merlin), Gwaine is a little shit, M/M, Secret Relationship, a bit OOC, a tiny bit of angst if you squint, bc merlin is actually nice to mordred, but what's new, dragon riding, except kilgharrah's still a dick, it don't exist in this house, merlin has horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxndom_hoe/pseuds/fxndom_hoe
Summary: Mordred finds out something about Dragonlords.For Merlin BingoSquare Fill: G3—Free Space
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Dragonlords Grow Horns?!

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr by @lemonadefeverish with the prompt: "Dragonlords grow horns?!"  
> I hope this is what you ask for and that this is ok. I tried my best.

He could hear the footsteps approaching and hid behind the wall. He couldn't get caught, he though as he controlled his breathing. He knew who was coming. The footsteps were now right next to him. He knew what to do.

Merlin jumped out from his hiding spot and wrapped his arms around Mordred's waist, giggling at the high-pitched yelp that escaped the younger man's lips. He lifted him and spun him around.

"Merlin!" Mordred exclaimed as he was set down. He turned to his attacker. "You nearly scared the life out of me!"

"I'm sorry." Merlin smiled. "Let me make it up with a kiss?"

Mordred accepted, and Merlin pressed a quick but passionate kiss to his lips.

"Pretty risky game you're playing for someone who wants to keep this a secret."

Merlin's smile faltered. "I'm sorry."

The air suddenly felt awkward.

"I don't mind," Mordred said. "I don't think you're ashamed of me or anything—"

"Mordred, I am _not_ ashamed of you!"

"I know you're not! I just said that."

"Mordred, I'm serious," Merlin insisted. "I'm really not ashamed of you. It's just that, the knights enjoy teasing me whenever I'm in a relationship—they tease each other, too, it's just who they are—but it ruined my last relationship. They didn't mean to, but she didn't like it, and when I asked them to stop, they thought I was joking. And now that I'm with you—another knight—the teasing is going to be much worse because it's not just _me_ they'll be teasing anymore. And I don't want to put you through that."

"I've dealt with their teasing before, Merlin. I can handle it."

"I know you can; I can handle it, too. But after the last time, I just feel a bit more protective over you. Over this, us. I want us to work."

Mordred blushed and looked down at his boots. "I want us to work, too."

Merlin smiled at him. "Let me make it up to you."

"Another kiss?"

"Well, yes, if you want." Merlin laughed. "But I meant more along the lines of sneaking out of the castle after sunset, let me take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. Just tell me you'll come."

Mordred smiled. "Okay, I'll be there." 

He started walking away when Merlin called back to him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The younger man's face scrunched up in confusion.

"You're the one who asked for a kiss." Merlin smirked.

* * *

Mordred met Merlin outside the castle at their agreed upon time. He was curious and excited as to what Merlin had planned for them. Merlin smiled at him as Mordred approached, and he returned at, happily.

"So what are we doing?"

"Just be patient and follow me," Merlin instructed and grabbed his hand.

He led him to a wide open clearing far from the castle, but still in viewing distance. Mordred looked around.

"It's...nice," he said. "What are we doing here?"

"Have you ever ridden a dragon?"

Mordred scoffed at that. The only dragon left alive was Morgana's pet, Aithusa, and there was no way he was getting near that thing. It wasn't even big enough to ride, anyway.

"What kind of fool question is that? You know I haven't."

"Would you like to?" Merlin asked.

"What?"

Merlin smirked at him. "Would you like to ride a dragon?"

"How?"

"I can call one over."

"How?" he asked again.

"I'm a Dragonlord," Merlin told him. "The _last_ Dragonlord."

"But there are no more dragons left, other than Morgana's."

"Yes, there is. Just one more, but he's still alive. Would you like to meet him?"

Mordred nodded. Of course he did. How could he _not_ want to meet a dragon? How could anyone refuse? 

He didn't get much time to ponder over the questions swimming in his head, because then Merlin let out an earthshaking roar.

 _"O drakon, e male so_ _ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_

Mordred was shocked with what he saw. Right before his eyes, on either side of Merlin's head, grew a pair of horns. And before he got the chance to mention it, a large dragon—at least thirty feet in height—soared above their heads and landed in the space next to them. Mordred fell back in shock. Merlin helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

The boy nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he insisted. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes, I am," Merlin chuckled. "Mordred, I'd like you to meet the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah."

Mordred stared at the creature in awe. It certainly was great. Not even Aithusa was this tall.

"Why have you brought me here, Merlin?" the dragon asked.

"This is Mordred—"

"I know who he is," he said with venom in his voice. "What do you want?"

"To ride."

"I am not a horse, Merlin!"

"Must you make this difficult?" the Dragonlord asked. "I want to show my lover what it's like to fly on a dragon, and you're the only one I've got. You and I both know that I can make you. Don't let it come to that."

Kilgharrah reluctantly agreed. Merlin held his hand out for Mordred to take. He took it, staring at the man's horns the whole time. Merlin glanced up.

"You can ask about them once we take off."

* * *

Merlin sat behind Mordred, both of them wrapped around one of Kilgharrah's oversized horns. He couldn't help but laugh at the boy's screams of joy. He remembered the first time he ever rode a dragon, remembered the thrill. There was nothing like it.

"This is incredible!" Mordred shouted over the rushing wind.

"So, are you going to ask or what?!" Merlin prompted.

They both held on for dear life as they were jostled to the side, Kilgharrah deciding to take some turns to make this ride more memorable.

"Dragonlords grow horns?!"

"Yes!" Merlin shouted, drawing out the word as Kilgharrah tilted up, flying higher up into the sky. Mordred cheered.

"How?!" 

"Wish I knew! Every time I ask Kilgharrah, he just recites a cryptic riddle! I like to think it's because I'm part dragon!"

"That could not be further from the truth, young warlock," Kilgharrah said.

"Yeah?! Well, until you give me a straight answer, that's my truth! Now, keep flying!"

The couple flew around on the dragon's back for another hour before landing back in the clearing. Merlin slid down off of Kilgharrah and helped Mordred down.

"That was amazing!" the druid cheered and threw his arms around his lover.

"Wasn't it?"

"Seriously, Merlin, thank you for this. I had a great time."

Merlin shrugged. "Well, I said I'd make up for earlier."

"Well, you did."

"Good."

Then he pulled Mordred into a kiss.

* * *

The boys made their way back to the castle. Mordred was still high on the adrenaline of riding a dragon and couldn't stop giggling.

Merlin shushed him. "We're supposed to be _sneaking_ into the castle. Can't exactly do that if you're laughing the whole time."

He pulled the boy through a side entrance of the castle.

"Sorry," Mordred giggled. "I'm just really happy right now."

"Well, what have we got here?"

Gwaine. And the rest of the knights. And the king and queen. All waiting for them in the corridor.

Mordred pulled his hand away from Merlin's and felt his face flush. He could see Merlin's expression harden.

"We interrupting something, boys?"

Mordred started to deny anything was happening when Merlin put his hand on the small of his back.

"Yes, actually," he said. "So if you don't mind."

He led Mordred past the group in the direction of the knights' quarters. The knights cheered.

"I thought you wanted to keep this a secret?"

"They already caught us. There's no point in trying to lie to them."

"I'm sure you would've thought of something."

They turned a corner, and Merlin pushed Mordred against the wall. "Well, I didn't want to, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay." Then Merlin kissed him.

"I knew we'd catch them in the act!" Gwaine exclaimed.

Merlin laid his forehead on Mordred's shoulder, and Mordred squeezed his eyes shut, both men thoroughly embarrassed. 

"Leave them alone, Gwaine," he heard Leon say.

Mordred could feel Merlin shake in laughter, but he refused to open his eyes. He felt Merlin lift his head and move away. 

"You know what, Gwaine?" he said. "Don't start with me."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! Please leave a kudos and a nice comment!


End file.
